Caraphernelia
by I-G0t-In5p1r3d
Summary: Canon up to 5x07 Paige is in a band and expresses her heartbreak through song, Only she doesn't expect a certain brown eyed beauty to walk in on one of her band's gigs.


**I don't own PLL ir Pierce The Veil's music I'm just writing a story here. If I did then I'd currently be touring with the band and quickly ending that little emison shit we have going on lol PAILY IS END GAME kay? kay. This is my first fic so any helpful suggestions are welcome. enjoy!**

* * *

Paige was heading over to the small club that her and her band played at every Saturday night. She was tired, tired of Emily always choosing everyone over her. Tired of always trying to protect her and getting in trouble because of it. Paige sighed as she opened the club door and was greeted by what society would call outcasts. Many different types of people always showed up to their gigs yet all of them shared some sort of bond through the same music. She wandered over to the small backstage area if that's what you could even call it and politely greeted her other band mates

"Hey guys, you ready for tonight? Looks like Greg gave us an extra hour than normal."

A reply came soon from the form to her right

"We're always ready P it's you who's always rushing to get over here,"as Marcus flashed a toothy grin, Alex whacked him with his hand that wasn't clutching his bass.

Marcus, their drummer, perked up at Paige's mention of his boss/friend. Marcus was a foster child when he was younger, and was adopted by Alex's family when he was 8. Greg hired him a year ago and was quite supportive of their little group of misfits. Even though he was older than the group of teenagers ( only by 5 years) He was like a brother to them. Quickly after being hired, Marcus was promoted to assistant manager and asked Greg if his band could play in the club for an hour every week before closing time. Greg surprisingly agreed since he already knew the other three and decided that he'd also become their manager. Today however, it seemed he was in a good mood if he was giving them 2 hours to perform.

Alex Winters was their bassist and came from a family of lawyers. He was born the youngest child of 3 and much to his parents' disappointment he wanted to become a musician instead of well, a lawyer. It took them about 2 years to accept it but they finally accepted his dream and were fully supportive as long as his grades didn't slip. About a month after he mentioned it to his family, Marcus asked their parents for a drum set and soon discovered he had a talent in music as well.

They continued to practice until they found Paige and Tyler jamming together in the school's auditorium and asked if they wanted to join their band. Tyler Freeman was their new lead singer and Paige was lead guitar. Getting to know each other didn't take long and by then it was sophomore year and their skills were becoming pretty impressive. The only problem was getting signed by a record label, while also trying to focus on school. Even though they all had their previous commitments they always found time to come together and create new material that they could play every Saturday at Greg's. The four of them never really talked at school because while they were best friends, they still had their own lives separate from each other.

"Oh shut up Marcus, we all know you take like 20 minutes just to do your hair in the morning"

Paige quickly retaliated with a slight smile. Marcus gave her a small shove but was greeted with a disapproving stare from Tyler.

"Come on guys we gotta hurry up or we won't be able to play at all!"

As Tyler hurried them onto the stage, Paige couldn't help but to think about Emily and what she was doing right now. As painful as seeing her and Alison beside each other was, she finally had something to write about. Whether that was a good thing or not, she decided what they were going to play later tonight. A few songs later they began Paige's little tribute to Emily that she wrote a few weeks ago. It's a sad thing though that she didn't realize that said person just walked into the room

**_(Where you from, fool?!)_**

**_This world is about to change_**  
**_1, 2 ..._**  
**_1, 2, 3, 4_**

**_Look into my eyes_**  
**_And look at the words you say_**  
**_Blood on your tongue with a crass embrace._**  
**_A photo kiss on the day that we met said_**  
**_"This will be a night we won't forget"_**

**_Speak slow now, I don't wanna miss when you cry_**  
**_Glass over diamond blue eyes_**

**_And it's good enough to make me wanna fall in love_**  
**_So move a little bit closer_**  
**_Hear the sound of your voice_**  
**_We're screaming, "Why can't we just be friends?"_**  
**_It's not that easy, but it's half of the fun_**  
**_To see you throw the first punch now_**

As Paige belted out the chorus, a brown-eyed brunette stepped into the room and sat at the bar while looking at her ex-girlfriend singing alongside Tyler from their chem class. _She never told me she was in a band _Emily thought.

**_Such a shame you had to go and run your mouth_**  
**_...is what you make it, but at least I've got real friends_**  
**_Can you hear me now?_**  
**_Now that I'm a big star_**  
**_Fuck you and your new love for yourself_**  
**_It don't mean shit._**

_Was she talking about me?_ Emily stood shocked at the lyrics that were pouring from Paige's mouth.

**_And it's good enough to make me wanna fall in love_**  
**_So move a little bit closer_**  
**_Hear the sound of your voice_**  
**_We're screaming, "Why can't we just be friends?"_**  
**_It's not that easy, but it's half of the fun_**  
**_To see you throw the first punch now_**

**_I've got so much to give, but_**  
**_I would kill just to feel less invisible_**  
**_And you've got so much to learn about gravity_**  
**_So live it up baby, don't look down_**  
**_Live it up baby, don't look down_**

**_And it's good enough to make me wanna fall in love_**  
**_So move a little bit closer_**  
**_Hear the sound of your voice_**  
**_We're screaming, "Why can't we just be friends?"_**  
**_It's not that easy, but it's half of the fun_**  
**_I saw it coming when you threw the first punch_**  
**_You threw the first punch_**  
**_Now it's your turn to run_**

_Holyshit she is _

**_This is the breath that will take my life_**  
**_There's no future but matches and propane._**  
**_And through the mutated words I write._**  
**_Kill it fast and never watch it die._**

**_(End Of "The First Punch" -Pierce The Veil)_**

Paige caught the other three as they were about to say goodnight to the crowd and quickly told them what she wanted to do. Switching out her electric guitar for her acoustic, Paige sat on a stool at the foot of the stage and greeted the crowd.

"Hey guys, so normally we wouldn't do this, but tonight just feels like one of those nights ya know? Anyways this is a song I wrote recently and so yeah I hope you enjoy it," and with a short lipped smile Paige began to play.

**_Choke, tried to wash you down with something strong_**  
**_Dry but the taste of blood remains _**  
**_All these cold, empty mattresses and falling stars_**  
**_My, how they start to look the same_**

She thought about all the vodka that had her head pounding after Emily accused her of trying to get revenge on Alison and when she broke up with her. She thought about how after she relapsed, Marcus had to hold her at night so she'd stop rocking back and forth screaming Emily's name. She thought about how when he left, her bed seemed so cold and unforgiving yet it smelled like the one person she really didn't want to think about at the moment

**_So keep in happiness_**  
**_And torture me while I tell you,_**  
**_"Let's go in style."_**  
**_A million hooks around_**  
**_A million ways to die_**  
**_Darling, it's cold outside_**

**_No, no more eyes to see the sun _**  
**_You slide into bed while I get drunk_**  
**_Slow conversations with a gun_**  
**_Mean more than I've ever said to anyone, anyone..._**

That last line was probably the most honest thing Paige had ever written, and while it helped her get her feelings across through her music, right now it was breaking her heart all over again.

**_So keep in happiness_**  
**_And torture me while I tell you,_**  
**_"Let's go in style."_**  
**_A million hooks around_**  
**_A million ways to die_**  
**_Darling, let's go inside_**  
**_It'll be alright_**

Emily was surprised to hear how Paige was feeling and honestly it was heartbreaking to watch. _Did I really make her feel like this_? At one moment she thought Alison was starting to mean more to her but right now, what she was feeling had no comparison. She had to make this right with Paige or else she'd never forgive herself.

**_But last night, you said you ended up in Palm Springs dancing on tables_**  
**_Almost fought some bitch at the club _**  
**_Got kicked out of your hotel and lost your shoes_**  
**_Well, fuck, what am I supposed to be, impressed?_**  
**_You're just another set of bones to lay to rest_**  
**_I guess it's time to say goodnight._**  
**_Hope you had a really good time, good time_**

_Damn _Emily thought. As a feeling of dread started to wash over her _Is she letting me go?_

**_And I will soon forget the color of your eyes and you'll forget mine_**

Paige started to cry as she came to the end of the song. This was harder than she thought.

**So_ keep in happiness_**  
**_And torture me while I tell you,_**  
**_"Let's go in style!"_**  
**_A million hooks around_**  
**_A million ways to die_**  
**_Let's go outside_**  
**_It'll be alright_**

**_Last night, you said you ended up in Palm Springs dancing on tables..._**

**_( End of "I'm Low on Gas and You Need A Jacket" -Pierce The Veil)_**

As the music faded out, the crowd went wild and the band called it a night. Emily stared wide eyed at the girl she thought was ignoring her ever since the rat came out of her locker. She was now determined to speak to Paige, whether the latter wanted to or not.

* * *

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so don't yell at my writing too hard yet I'm still figuring this whole thing out but thanks for reading and criticism would be nice! Good and bad I'm just trying to get better here.

Anyways just comment any ideas you'd like to happen to Paige and Emily and I'll try to incorporate them in the next chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated and thank you for reading! K byeeeeee


End file.
